


Solar Flare

by perfection_located



Series: Supercatweek 1 [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bodyswap, F/F, supercatweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfection_located/pseuds/perfection_located
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SuperCat Week Day 2 - Bodyswap</p>
<p>Kara wakes up in Cat Grant's body, as in, actually in her body, and has no idea how she got there</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solar Flare

Kara yawned as she woke, stretching and reaching for her lamp. Only, there was no lamp. Her arm hit more bed and she sat up, confused. Her eyesight was abnormally ineffective in the dark but she managed to look around and make out the fact that she was in a king sized bed with a small nightstand. 

“What the hell?” she asked, turning and standing. Her body felt off and she looked down to find that she was in a sink nightgown - she did not own one - and that her feet were most certainly not her own. “Holy shit.”

She managed to find the bathroom and almost screamed when she saw herself. Or rather, when she saw Cat Grant, her  _ boss _ , staring back at her from the mirror. She clamped a hand over her mouth and the Cat in the mirror did the same thing. “Oh, holy mother of Rao, I’m in Cat Grant’s body,” she whispered. “She’s going to kill me.”

The rising sun had been what had woken Kara, and she checked the time, unsure. 5:30. If she could get to Cat - well, to herself, if they had swapped bodies like Kara vaguely suspected, utterly unsure what was going on - before work, maybe they could figure this out.

“Wait. I’m at Cat’s house so.. Oh my God, Cat is at my house, in my body, with my supersuit  _ in my bedroom.” _ Kara rushed to change, trying her best not to look at her boss’ body. She was about to step off the balcony when she realized. “And I probably don’t have my powers. I have to drive.”

***

_ Meanwhile... _

Cat stretched when she woke, and jolted when her hand hit something and it clattered to the ground. “What in the name of god was that?” she wondered, sitting up. 

Only, well, she was wearing boyshorts - something she never wore - and her legs were extremely toned and smooth. And while Cat took pride in her body, she knew she didn’t look like this. She stumbled to the bathroom, unused to her limbs, and swore loudly when she saw Kara Danvers in the mirror. God knew how it had happened, but she had taken residence in her secretary's body. “This is insane,” she whispered. 

Her train of thought was disrupted when a persistent knocking on her door began. She rushed out of the bathroom and was wondering who was behind the door when suddenly she could see through it. “What the hell?!” she yelled, blinking rapidly to dispel the image of herself through the door. 

Cat ran and yanked the door open to come face to face with, well, herself, but who was in her body became obvious in seconds. “Miss Grant! Thank goodness you’re here! We seemed to have switched bodies, I don’t know how, but I figured I’d better come find you, I mean, myself, I mean-”

Cat shut Kara up with a finger to the lips. “Shush.” But before either woman could say anything, Cat found that she could hear everything around her, from the dripping tap to the cars outside to Kara’s heartbeat. It pounded at her skull and she staggered, collapsing to the floor with hands over her ears. Tears leaked from her eyes and she clenched her jaw, willing the sounds to go away. 

Slowly, she was able to make out her - well, Kara’s - voice and hone in on it. “Focus on my voice, Miss Grant. Let the rest of the sounds fall away, focus on my voice. Only my voice. Listen to it, focus on it, let the other sounds fade. You’re alright, just focus on my voice.”

The other sounds faded and Cat’s hearing gradually returned to normal. Her breathing evened out and she reached up to swipe at her eyes. “What was that?” she whispered when she felt normal again. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Miss Grant, um. I’m Supergirl.” Kara held up a hand to stop Cat from speaking. “What you’re going through right now is what I went through when I first got here. I had no idea how to control my senses. If anything like that happens again, focus on one sensation and only that sensation. It will help.”

“I, um, okay, Kara,” Cat said, licking her lips and trying to calm down. Kara moved to get up but Cat clung to the hand that had come to grip hers at some point. This was all extremely frightening. 

“Miss Grant, I have to call my sister. She can help,” Kara explained gently. Even when it was her own voice coming out of her own mouth, Cat couldn’t help but feel comforted by the words. She could hear Kara underneath them. 

Kara picked up her phone and dialed. “Hey... No, it’s me, Kara... I switched bodies with Miss Grant, somehow... You used to sleepwalk, is that enough proof?... no, I don’t know how... yes, I’m with her... my body still has my powers, she had one of the sense attacks I used to get... she’s fine now... you should come get us, I don’t feel comfortable driving with her like this... yeah, kryptonite is a good idea... okay, see you soon.”

Kara hung up the phone and went back to Cat, guiding her gently to the couch and sitting next to her. This time, Cat refused to let go of Kara’s hand. The powers she had were hard to control, and she was terrified of another attack. Kara seemed to understand and she gently gathered Cat into her arms, holding her and giving her something to ground herself with. “My sister is coming, don’t worry. She has something that will help you control your powers.”

Cat nodded and curled up tighter.

***

As odd as it was to hold herself, Kara knew how terrifying it was to have those new powers suddenly, and knew Cat needed comfort. When she had first arrived, Kal-El hadn’t brought her to the Danvers until she’d been able to control the basics of her powers. She’d continued having small attacks for a while whenever she was startled or frightened, but Alex had always been there to talk her down.

Alex arrived soon with Henshaw and a Kryptonite cuff that would keep Cat from overloading again. She was clearly tripped out by the body swap, but she gently explained who she was, what the DEO was, and what the cuff did. Cat seemed reassured, but she wouldn’t let go of Kara’s hand even after the cuff snapped on. 

Kara didn’t completely mind and she held the woman’s hand all the way to the back SUV the agents had arrived in, and then on the entire trip to Headquarters. 

Cat seemed to be in a bit of shock, but once the car ride got going she snapped out of it a bit. She scanned Kara and snorted. “What are you wearing? That shirt was  _ not  _ meant for those pants.”

Kara looked down at her clothing, pilfered last minute from Cat’s closet, and laughed. She had navy blue pants and a forest green shirt. “Sorry, I was a little worried about you finding out I was supergirl and-or blowing something up with accidental heat vision.And to be honest, I should be the one embarrassed right now. You still have my pajamas on.”

Cat sat up straighter and glanced down at herself. She was in boyshorts that barely reached the middle of her thighs and an undershirt which clung tightly to her. Trying to stave off embarrassment, she scoffed. “Oh, it’s not as if you have anything to be ashamed of.”

Kara had no reply for that and blushed furiously. Cat found it disturbingly endearing to see Kara’s blush on her own body. 

***

They arrived soon, and were quickly separated by a chain of scientists who brought Cat to a glowing green room and poked and prodded her until they seemed satisfied and left. Cat was left alone and cold in the room, rubbing her arms and wondering why that green glow made her so uneasy. 

Eventually, Alex came in, followed by Kara and Director Henshaw. “We’re pretty sure we know what caused this,” Alex said. 

“Kara had a battle last night, and she blew out her powers. Last time, we recharged her for a few hours, then sent her to rest. This time, we did the same thing, but there was a solar flare yesterday evening, and as far as we can tell.”

Kara cut in. “In normal terms, which Alex never uses, as far as they know, the wave was strong enough to return my powers and displace my consciousness at the same time. It looked for a body it knew and found your first. On krypton, it was possible to exchange consciousnesses with extreme training and preparation, but the solar flare kicked it off and basically just jumbled us up.”

“There is a way to fix it,” Director Henshaw said. “If we hit you both with concentrated sunlight, you should be able to switch back, correctly this time.”

Cat stood. “Well, what are we waiting for? I have a business to run and I can’t do it looking like my assistant. No offense, Kara,” she added, and Kara smiled understandingly. 

“Okay, then. Come with us, we have it set up.”

Cat followed the trail of people, grabbing Kara’s hand again and holding it tightly. “Careful,” Kara whispered. “You don’t know your own strength.” Cat balked and loosened her grip, if only slightly. 

Soon they were in a bright yellow room that made Cat feel like she was buzzing with energy and she held focused on Kara’s hand and Kara’s breathing to keep herself steady. 

Kara guided her to the floor and took her other hand. “You’re going to have to focus on me, and on the body you want to be in, and I’ll do the same. Then I’m going to touch your forehead with mine, and we should switch back. Good?”

Cat nodded and focused all of her energy on Kara, on the body she knew well, each crevice and godforsaken wrinkle and every beautiful stretch mark that Carter had given her. Kara slowly leaned forward and their foreheads brushed. A flash of light illuminated the room and they each collapsed against one another, panting. 

Cat sat up quickly, and ran her hands over her face and her hair and stared at her arms and outfit. She was back in her body. She looked up and saw Kara beaming at her. 

“We did it.”

***   
“Yeah, we did,” Kara whispered, feeling herself hum with power again, feeling herself fill up her body. “And now we both need to get to work.”

Cat chuckled and sat up straighter. “Not in these clothes. And since I don’t have a driver, you’ll have to get me home.”

Kara smiled. “Yes ma’am. Just let me change, I have a backup suit. It won’t do anyone any good to see Supergirl in her pajamas.”

Alex ran into the room then and engulfed her sister. “Go change, then. Get your boss home.” She leaned in to Kara’s ear and whispered so only she could hear. “And get a kiss while you’re at it. She really appreciates those boyshorts.”

***   
Both Kara and Cat called in sick that day, far too comfortable to get out of the king sized bed they occupied. 


End file.
